


The First Step

by TyJaxReaper



Category: CockyBoys RPF
Genre: Job Applications, Just Applying, Lucus Wants A Job, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lucus Cooper?” he asked casually and calmly, like it was an everyday thing at the office... which it sort of was.</p><p>Lucus composed himself and nodded at him, his body seriously having problems listening before he turned and rounded the sofa to where Anthony Romero was standing.</p><p>“That’s me. It’s awesome to meet you,” he replied as calmly as possible, reaching his hand out to the other man, who also reached out to shake lightly. He was going to leave out that he was majorly fanboying on the inside, seriously excited that he was meeting his favourite first. If he got in, then he’d be messing with a load of guys, and having a favourite would be bad, it would jeopardize any chance he had.</p><p>“I’m Anthony,” oh, he freaking knew who this guy was. “It’s nice to meet you too,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. It's just a job application thing for my OC at CockyBoys. It was a short idea. There's no sex, just little touching and talking. I'll definitely get a sex chapter for this up, but this was just a starter idea.

     

** Lucus                                       Anthony**

    He was nervous, like _really_ nervous. He was so nervous that he couldn’t stay still. Lucus was pacing the room with a CockyBoys magazine in hand, reading to try and take his mind off of the fact that he was currently in one of their main-base rooms waiting to be interviewed for a spot in the CockyBoys group. If things went smoothly and he was in, then he’d be doing gay pornos with a few different guys. The room he was in was a normal motel room, like the one they used mostly for explicit sex scenes. And he was just there alone, the only interviewer guy that _had_ been there, told him to sit and hang on for a few minutes for someone else to show up. And that was about fifteen minutes ago.

      If he was honest with himself, which he usually was, he’d say that he made a pretty good candidate for this kind of thing. Lucus was incredibly perverted, meaning he’d try anything at least once. He was very kinky, ranging from spanking and mild toys to bondage, cum denial, vibrator dildos, fuck-machines, blindfolds and ball-gags. Even though that seemed kind of freakish and something along the lines of a psycho’s thing, he did enjoy it. But... he liked the normal-ish stuff too, like the things you’d see the CockyBoys do on Redtube and the CockyBoys site.

      He remembered seeing ‘ _The Intruder_ ’, something Anthony Romero did. He talked about how he had a fantasy about being followed home by a stranger, a guy he didn’t know. He said about being in his room, playing with himself, alone, and he leaves his door unlocked, wanting the guy to come in at some point. He said about his feelings for being tied up, like it was one of his major kinks. His favourite part was where he said about the fact that he knew what was going to happen. It happened when he had his ass in the air on the sofa, hands held tight to his back by the leather belt around his wrists, and his hole was lubed up and ready for a hard, wet cock. His body and twitching hole was tingling, anticipating and excited to see who’d walk through that door. And when it happened, the door inched open and a man in dark jeans walked in, closing the door and locking it behind him. Once done, his body turned and he got closer and closer, his jeans being shoved down when he was right there. And then came the cold sting of the head of the strangers’ cock being pushed inside of him, going deeper and deeper, and then he was in control and... Anthony said he loved it.

      Lucus’ dick was twitching lightly in his pants after mentally repeating what he’d watched a few too many times over a three year span for it to _not_ be classed as an obsession. He’d admit that it was a mild obsession. He had a really big thing for Anthony Romero. He was Lucus’ most fantasized image for when he was masturbating. The guy was his spankbank material god.

      And one of the best things about the man, was that he could be both, he could top and bottom. He was just right for both places and Lucus was the same. So if he was paired with him, then they could go either way with each other and it would be undoubtedly hot and steamy.

      Lucus moved to sit back down on the couch, now deciding to force himself still while he read through the magazine. He didn’t want to seem like a nervous guy on the first impression. He wanted to seem calm, cool and composed and very ready for anything they sent at him, questions, physical things... both... He wanted to seem ready to go and just ready in general. He really didn’t know why he’d been so nervous. It was sex, sex as a job and he liked sex, loved it. Especially with guys! He liked topping and bottoming, it didn’t matter what position. He wasn’t a damn virgin, he wasn’t having sex for the first time. He was a grown-ass man that was experienced in the sexual kind of art.

\----------

      He was reading a page about Max Ryder when he heard the light knocking on the door, looking up in time to see it opening. Lucus’ expression grew wide with shock and awe when he saw who was actually coming in, the guy had a light smile on his face when he looked over at him.

      He almost flailed and stumbled when he swiftly stood up, the book falling to the sofa. He had to play it cool, but... how was he supposed to do that when one of the most experienced guys in CockyBoys was standing right there, more than likely having to be the one to test him and rate his chances on joining in.

      He actually noticed two other guys there with him, but they were more than likely there to see how smoothly everything went and report back to the guys who would give him an answer.

_Play it cool. Don’t lose your head. You’re supposed to be relaxed and collected. Just smile hotly at him and act sexy, for god sake!_

      “Lucus Cooper?” he asked casually and calmly, like it was an everyday thing at the office... which it sort of was.

      Lucus composed himself and nodded at him, his body seriously having problems listening before he turned and rounded the sofa to where Anthony Romero was standing.

      “That’s me. It’s awesome to meet you,” he replied as calmly as possible, reaching his hand out to the other man, who also reached out to shake lightly. He was going to leave out that he was majorly fanboying on the inside, seriously excited that he was meeting his favourite first. If he got in, then he’d be messing with a load of guys, and having a favourite would be bad, it would jeopardize any chance he had.

      “I’m Anthony,” oh, he freaking knew who this guy was. “It’s nice to meet you too,” he smiled with a little _practiced_ chuckle- _He totally just eyed him up! Anthony Romero just eyed him!_ “You ready to get started?” _what were they going to do? Probably just questions for today and they’d test the sex part at a later date._

      “Yeah, totally,” he answered truthfully... well, maybe a ninety percent of truth. The other ten percent was his nerves going haywire because he was at a job interview for CockyBoys and was currently in the same room as Anthony Romero... and two other guys that were just there to watch and make sure everything turned out okay and would be leaving to report back to bossman for an answer.

      Lucus followed Romero back to the sofas, the pornstar moving to sit on the one-seated chair while he moved to sit on the sofa, one arm spread out behind him on the back of it while the other rested on his side and thigh with his legs open casually, making him look pretty relaxed for a guy that was still actually a little nervous. He kept a soft, crooked smile on his face, showing some confidence in all of this. Hopefully he looked pretty good.

      “I’m gonna start with some questions and then you’re gonna get naked, and we’ll see where it goes from there,” he informed with a polite smile and Lucus was pretty sure he knew where it would go. He took back what he thought earlier, about doing the sex at a later date. What he said made it sound like they were going to do it all today. He also had an idea on why Anthony was interviewing him. Like maybe the CockyBoys had a better idea of who would fit in and who wouldn’t. They were the ones that would be having sex with them. Maybe Lucus would meet one of the director guys’ later on or something, for a follow up.

      He just nodded and gently bit at his lip, seeing that Romero got the ‘ _continue’_ gesture in his nod.

      “How many guys have you had a relationship with?” a simple question.

      “Not many,” Lucus shrugged lightly. “The relationships I _was_ in sort of changed to ‘friends with benefits’ over the time I was with them,” he answered honestly and saw the gentle nodding in the other guys head, like he was noting it down. The scribbling sounds behind him told him that the other two guys were writing it down for later to show their boss.

      “How many have you fucked, or been fucked by?” another simple...-ish question.

      “Enough to have a pretty good amount of experience to top and bottom, so like... sixteen guys that usually came back for more,” again, he was being honest. Over the last three years or so, he’d messed around with a lot of guys that kept coming back because he was a great fuck or a great fucker.

      “Are you dropping the guys? Like it said on the application?” oh yeah, he was. He’d read through the piece of paper and it was specific about shaking the guys he was having sex with so it wouldn’t interfere with his CockyBoys job if he got in. He was meant to drop all of them for the CockyBoys.

      “Yeah, the list is reducing. There are only a couple of guys left, but I can’t get a hold of them. I’ll keep trying,” open and direct. No secrets. He was doing awesomely so far and he hoped the three guys in the room thought so too.

      “Good. Time to get a little personal,” he warned pre-maturely. Weren’t they being sort of personally already? Or... well, nah, they weren’t because the sex questions were for the job. So he guessed that maybe they were going to talk about his living-routine or something. Like whom he lived with. “I know that parents can react badly to this kind of job. Does yours know?”

      “I haven’t seen my old-man since he disowned me a couple of years ago, after he caught me messing around with a few guys. He’s an old ex-marine and very old-fashioned,” he noticed the mild wince on Anthony’s face when he mentioned the last two things. “My mom was a little more understanding, but we don’t talk much anymore. In short, no, they don’t know about this,” it summed up at the end and shifted a little for some comfort. Again, the guy just nodded in an understanding way.

      “Do you live alone?” Romero pulled his legs up onto the seat, crossed on the cushion.

      “No, I’ve got a roommate, but he already knows that I put in an application for here,” he was surprisingly fine with this, like it sounded close to encouragement when they were talking about it.

      “And he’s okay with it?” Lucus saw the other guys’ brow raise, like he almost doubted it, but didn’t say it.

      “Yeah,” he shrugged. “Surprised me too,” he wasn’t going to take Jasons’ acceptance for granted or question it. It took him a long time to find a roommate, and one that actually didn’t mind what he was going to do if he was accepted into this. “To be honest, I thought I’d have trouble, but this guy was pretty supportive,”

      “Okay, that’s good,” he smiled a little, and it looked pretty genuine. “Alright, time to strip,” he said as he clapped his hands. Lucus actually twitched a little from being nervous when he pushed himself to stand, his hands instantly going to the hem of his t-shirt. He folded his arm over the other and purposefully arched his back when he pulled his shirt up and over his body, dropping it next to his jacket before going for his pants. That was where he stopped for a second, getting a little idea. Weren’t they big on sex? Obviously, sexiness? Yes. So... why not ask his interviewer to take his pants off? That’d be hella hot. He turned and gazed over at the man, seeing the light raising in his browline.

      “ _You_ wanna take them off?” he smirked seductively, seeing the smile grow on Romero’s face. Looks like he just did a good thing... right? When Anthony stood, it was his confirmation. Lucus turned fully towards him and stayed there, not waiting long for the man to step into his space and reach for his trousers, his fingers grazing his belt and button with their eyes locked. He was going to do this without even looking.

      “You’re getting major points for this,” he heard the porn-star whisper sexily to him, their faces mere inches apart. They were practically the same height, Lucus being maybe an inch taller, maybe two.

      “Good to know,” he smirked, still staring at the man as he felt his trousers loosen completely, his zipper having been pulled down, and they were now hanging on his hips, hanging low. He could feel the hot palm and fingers on him, gently and ghosting over the skin of his back, really low as well. His finger only inches from his ass.

      “And a few more points for going commando,” Anthony chuckled and it made his smirk wider.

      “I really get points for that?” he asked with very, _very_ mild incredulousness. He was going to turn up every day without underwear if he got this job. He got points for rushing out of the house without underwear because he would’ve been late...

      “Are you complaining?”

      “No, definitely not,” he chuckled hotly and got a little closer to the warm body, feeling thin clothes against his naked skin. Lucus couldn’t hold the light gasp when he felt the man’s’ free hand snake down further and sink into his trousers, his fingers just grazing his quickly hardening rod.

      “Good,” he smiled and leaning in, his lips ghosting over his. “’cause you’re already in,”

      Yes! Freaking yes!! Baby!!!

**Author's Note:**

> What's you think? There'll be more from this, because I definitely like the idea.  
> And don't worry, I'm adding more for it. The sex scene for definite.


End file.
